Revolver (Borderlands)
Revolvers are very powerful handguns, for what they lack in both firing rate and reload speed, they make up for with damage and accuracy. Essentially "hand-cannons", revolvers are a great weapon for anyone exploring Pandora and are named with a strong cowboy and lawbringer theme, such as "Law" and "Justice". Revolvers can have a bladed accessory that doubles the power of melee attacks. Since revolvers typically have slow reload speeds, using a bladed revolver, you can finish off a wounded enemy instead of taking damage while the revolver reloads. Revolvers have their own ammunition, but share proficiency with Repeater Pistols. Revolvers are arguably the best elemental weapons. Every shot is guaranteed to give at least a x1 elemental effect, with a chance of the stronger effects for x2 x3 or x4 guns.http://gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com/showthread.php?t=86431 Revolver Strategy Generally speaking, the revolver serves as a sort of hybrid that shares characteristics with both sniper rifles and repeater pistols. Increased critical damage, effectiveness at long-range, high accuracy and often scopes are important features associated with revolvers. When sighted, a revolver acts much like a sniper rifle, albeit a weaker one. Because of their minimal size and weight, a revolver will not sway like a sniper rifle. When firing from the hip, there should be little difference between revolvers and repeaters, save the damage. Because of their reliability and critical hit power, they make a great weapon to pull out during a reload, or a good weapon to open up a fight with by head-shotting a target. This becomes much easier with a scoped revolver. Revolvers are best suited for use against targets with high health, which move slowly and have large areas to critical hit such as Bruisers. Revolvers are a good choice in a heated firefight if they are used effectively for headshots, but are less helpful when not placing critical hits. Players who are unable to aim for headshots while moving might be better off using a revolver for ranged combat and smaller encounters. But do not be afraid to get in close quarters. A bladed revolver can create a great shoot-slash combo for those who need a second wind and a hostile is very close. This can deal massive damage. The masher revolver can serve like a longer ranged shotgun. Scoring a critical hit with one of these will most likely take your opponent out or at least lower his health alot. Varieties *Patton - Unique quest reward. High retail value. *Justice - Increased damage. *Law - Higher fire rate. *Masher - Shoots multiple projectiles like Shotguns do. Usually features decreased accuracy and less damage per projectile. *Madjack - Unique drop. *Razor - Increased Melee damage. *Revolver - Balanced stats. *Viper - Higher accuracy. Legendary: *Atlas Chimera "A beast of many forms - Fire, Lightning and poison" - Each bullet will have explosive damage with a random addition of fire, lightning, or corrosive damage. *Dahl Anaconda "Long and Strong" - Increased accuracy and power. *Jakobs Unforgiven "It's a helluva thing..." - +100% more Critical Hit Damage than normal. (resulting in the +200% displayed.) *Maliwan Defiler "Give Sick" - 100% chance to corrode the enemy. (Will always have "Pestilent" prefix.) *Tediore Equalizer "Unending Firepower" - Ammo regeneration. Pearlescent *Atlas Aries "Your Life is Mine" - Steals enemy health with every shot. x3 or x4 Static element. (The tendrils of health might heal your teammates if they are closer to the enemies, instead of you.) Trivia *If the rate of fire is above 2.5, the recoil no longer knocks the gun upwards, but instead knocks it backwards. *All Revolvers have a hidden bonus of "+100% critical hit damage". *Damage tends to be increased for having a smaller clip References Category:Weapons Category:Revolvers